


Lock Me Up (With Love)

by Plutonic_5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hickeys, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonic_5/pseuds/Plutonic_5
Summary: "Jack walked through the empty halls of the penitentiary, steps echoing across the cemented walls. He fiddled with the keys between his fingers, and got at the end of the corridor to a quite isolated cell."





	Lock Me Up (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some prison!AU ayyyy  
> Just shameless smut tbh  
> Made with [@trashcansasha](trashcansasha.tumblr.com) as always! ♡

Jack walked through the empty halls of the penitentiary, steps echoing across the cemented walls. He fiddled with the keys between his fingers, and got at the end of the corridor to a quite isolated cell.

Behind the bars, there was a familiar figure laid in bed, brown bangs falling over their face, dark gray clothes wrapping their tall, slim frame. A man with a septum and lip ring, several more on his ears, a silver little ball on his tongue that Jack knew so well by now. Intense green eyes and expression always set on smugness.

Jack threw the keys up and down distractedly, the sound alerting his presence. The inmate inside the cell smirked, eyes still closed.

“Officer Seamair,” the man greeted, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Anti,” he greeted back.

Jack leaned over the bars, arms crossed against his chest. He looked Anti over, his dark grey shirt had the sleeves ripped open again.

“Why do you keep ruining your clothes?” Jack asked.

Anti shrugged. “You’re gonna take them off me eventually, so why bother?”

“It’s cold down here, you’re gonna get sick.”

“Why don’t you come here and warm me up, officer?” the inmate asked in a teasing tone, opening up one of his eyes and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack snorted, shaking his head fondly. He unlocked the cell, beckoning the man over. Anti stood up stiffly, stretching his arms up, his shirt creeping up his torso just enough to show his stomach. The officer watched shamelessly as his muscles shifted under the pale light of the place, and Anti’s green eyes blinked seductively at the attention.

“See something you like,  _ sir?” _ Anti asked in a cutesy, innocent tone.

“Oh, plenty,” Jack said, fishing the handcuffs on his belt as the inmate walked closer.

The green-eyed man stopped in front of him, and slowly turned his back at the officer, hands together on his own back. Jack handcuffed his wrists together, and pulled the man close with them, nosing his neck.

Anti tilted his head, baring his skin more, and Jack nipped him gently, just enough for him to feel the warmth of his tongue. The inmate leaned back on his shoulder, and his cuffed hands brushed on Jack’s crotch for moment.

“What do you think you’re doing, Heffernan?” Jack murmured on the man’s skin. He felt Anti shiver.

“Getting a little treat?”

Jack smirked, “do you deserve one?”

“I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I, officer?” The man asked.

Jack pretends to think about it with a low hum. He brushed his lips on his throat, and touched under his jaw with his nose.

“You have,” he allowed, giving the handcuffs a gentle pull. He looked back at the corridor he had just walked in, checking in for anyone. Not that anyone would come through that particular path, but the secrecy and publicity of it only added to the thrill.

“What do you want?” Jack whispered on Anti's ear.

“ _ Fuck me. _ ”

He smirked. “Gladly.”

He dragged them both next to the wall, and turned Anti's cheek to meet the cold concrete. The officer pressed the inmate's body against the surface, and moved his hands to the man’s waist. His fingers trailed down the dip on his hips, and went under the grey, loose pants, sliding them down with his white underwear. 

The garments fell down past Anti's knees, leaving his pale ass bare, several moles adorning his skin. Jack grabbed each one of the buttcheeks, giving them a squeeze. Anti arched his back to meet his touch.

“Eager, are we?” Jack taunted. The man just bit his lip. “Cute.”

He took out the tiny bottle of lube he had on his officer uniform, opening it up with his teeth. He smeared his fingers, the cold substance coating his digits, and slowly pushed his pointer through Anti's hole. After some resistance, he successfully went across the tight muscle, and he massaged the man’s insides, moving his finger around.

Anti remained quiet during almost the entire stretch, until a tiny moan escaped his lips as Jack massaged his prostate for a while, pressing on it with three full fingers inside. His green eyes fluttered, dry lips open trying to catch a breath. The shadows across his pale face moving as his expression opened like the bloom of a flower.

“Hurry up,” Anti whined, and Jack chuckled in response.

The blue-eyed man zipped down his own pants, fishing his cock out. He gave himself a few strokes, lube sliding over his hot skin. His member hardened, pointing up to his own chin. He lined up with Anti's entrance, and pushed himself in with a groan.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Anti moaned low on his throat, his usual defiance on his green eyes crumpling down.

Jack loved this. He loved making that man a mess.

He wrapped one hand around Anti's cock, almost holding him in place by it, and the other over his green locks, pulling his head back, baring his scarred throat— a scar across his neck he had gotten in one of the several troubles he caused while inserted in society.

Jack thrusted forward gently, Anti's familiar warmth wrapping around him tightly as his ass seemed to suck him in. He fucked the inmate holding him still, teeth sinking on his pale skin.

“You love when I mark you up, don’t you?” Jack murmured on the man's ears. Anti moaned. “Walking around, showing everyone how owned you are in this prison.”

“You don’t own me,” the man breathed, but it was a weak argument.

Jack picked up his pace, slamming Anti's cheek on the wall and keeping him there. “Oh,  _ really _ ?”

He tilted his hips in a different angle, earning a shout from the man in front of him. He hit his spot forcefully, making his legs tremble to the point where the officer had to hold him upright.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Anti cried out, hair all over his squished face against the wall. “Ja- _ ah! _ -ck.”

Anti's eyes rolled back, his whole posture tight. Jack moved the hand wrapped around the man’s cock up and down, as if slowly milking him, and felt him twitch and throb desperately on his hand. 

He was shouting now— the inmate was known for getting loud across the echoey corridor of the penitentiary. Not that Jack really minded. 

“I’m close,” Jack croaked, hips moving ungodly fast. His thighs tensed, hands speeding up on Anti's cock as he bit the man to muffle his own scream, shooting warm cum inside the man. The tension snapped oh his body, and he slumped against the green-haired man, tasting droplets of blood on his tongue.

Anti came with a silent scream, jaw hanging open and a sharp sulk of breath. He groaned, gritting his teeth at the mixture of pleasure and pain, and closed his eyes to focus om his breathing. His head felt fuzzy, and he was tired, a calm, blissful look on his green eyes.

After taking a moment to get his breath back, he licked his own teeth mark on the inmate's skin, giving it an apology kiss. He trailed hot, messy kisses up the man’s jaw, and held him close. 

“What were you saying?” Jack asked lightly, an obvious smug smirk pulling the corner of his lips.

Anti hummed with his eyes closed, cheek still resting against the cold concrete. 

“I hate you,” he murmured, not a single trace on his face that confirmed the veracity of his words.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](plutosin.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Art!: | [1](https://trashcan-dirt.tumblr.com/post/181535719501/lock-me-up-with-love-plutonic5-video) |
> 
> Art!: |<[1](https://trashcan-dirt.tumblr.com/post/181535719501/lock-me-up-with-love-plutonic5-video)|
> 
> Leave a comment to make my day! It really means a lot to me ♡


End file.
